veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough
"Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough" was the thirteenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot refuses to be intimidated.]] At the Winter Carnival, someone steals the senior class trip money right from under Veronica's nose. Ms. Hauser blames Jackie, who is now ostracized because her father has become a suspect in the Neptune High Bus Crash case. Veronica is able to find the real culprit(s). steals Hannah's cotton candy.]] Logan meets--and hits it off with--Hannah Griffith, who just happens to be the daughter of the newly-discovered witness against him in the Felix Toombs Murder case. Veronica finds a stolen copy of one of Ms. Hauser's tests in the copy machine and gets her student aide, J.B.--who claims to be only a few thousandths of a point behind her for the Kane Scholarship--to admit he stole it. Despite knowing of his gambling problems and that he threw a playoff game to settle some of his debts, Keith agrees to help Terrence prove his innocence. Dick gets an unpleasant surprise. Arc significance * Sheriff Lamb thinks that Terrence Cook planted an explosive device on the bus and detonated it with a cell phone. * Terrence asks Keith to take his case and prove that he didn't blow up the bus. * Terrence admits that he was in a relationship with the journalism teacher, Ms. Dumas, but she turned into a stalker and told Terrence's fiancée about the affair, causing her to break off the engagement. * Keith gets Terrence to also admit that he has a gambling problem and threw a very important ALCS game to pay off a multi-million dollar debt. Two of the Fitzpatricks broke into his house to talk to him about his debt to them and Ms. Dumas overheard them. She told Terrence that she would go public with the story if he ever left her. * Logan meets and begins dating Hannah Griffith. * Veronica finds a wooden paddle in Thumper's locker with what appears to be license plate numbers carved into it. She makes a copy of it. Memorable Quotes :Ms. Hauser: What wonderful mountains, Madison! :Madison: Thank you, Mrs. Hauser! :Veronica: Oh, Madison, you have a little... her own nose :Madison: What? Brown? Because I'm a brown-noser? Sarcastically :Veronica: No. Glitter. Because you're a fairy princess! :Veronica: Slushies! Get your ice cold frozen...sugar water. :Logan: You had me at "ice cold." :Veronica: What's your poison? :Logan: Oh, emotionally unavailable women. Let's see...uh, I want something that suits my mood. :Veronica: Oooh, I'm sorry. We're all out of liquid evil. :Dick: Dude. Am I drunk? :Logan: No, dude, you're just special. :Veronica: And for my next trick! I will take J.B. into the hallway, whisper a few magic words, and when we return, he'll confess. :J.B.: Yeah. Yeah, that'll happen. :few minutes later when they return :J.B: I stole the test. :Veronica: TA DAAAA! :Terrence: You’ll take my case? Why? :Keith: You’re Terrence Cook. You wouldn’t kill a bus full of kids. I still believe that. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 2.05 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp * Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan) does not appear in this episode. * The episode's title is a play on the Motown song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" written by Ashford and Simpson. The 1967 recording by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell was a Billboard Top 20 hit. Diana Ross' 1970 arrangement of the song was her first solo number-one hit (hitting #1 on both the Billboard Pop and R&B singles charts), went Platinum, and was nominated for a Grammy Award. *Magic Mountain is a Southern California theme park. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes